Juntos
by La Heredera
Summary: Una baile donde los sentimientos son confesados, R/Hr (¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!)


Juntos  
  
  
Desde hace tanto tiempo  
Guardo este sentimiento  
Me siento unido a ti  
Te veo y siento morir  
Se lo que debo sentir  
Y no lo puedo decir  
Amor ya no quiero fingir  
Tonto soy si te me vas  
  
  
**********  
  
  
*Ron*  
  
¿Por qué no se lo puedo decir?, llevo 5 años, 5 años amándola en secreto y llega un estúpido que me la quiere arrebatar y al parecer ella responde muy bien a su jueguito, pero según Harry, y no sólo Harry, soy muy obvio, ¿acaso soy demasiado obvio para todos menos para ella?, tal vez cree que los enojos y demás, cuando algún chico se le acerca, son de amigo, de un simple amigo que la quiere... que la ama, pero, es por que tengo miedo de perderla cuando aún no me decido a contarle mis sentimientos, por mi maldita cobardía, yo que estoy en Gryffindor se supone que debo ser valiente, tal vez lo soy, pero no para estas cosas, hasta Ginny es más valiente que yo, le confeso sus sentimientos a Harry, aunque ya eran conocidos, frente a frente.  
  
Ya no pienso esperar más tiempo, voy a invitarla al baile de navidad y ahí se lo confesaré, lo único que espero es que me corresponda, si no me ama, esta bien, seguiremos siendo amigos, pero no de la misma manera.   
  
**********  
  
  
Desde hace tanto tiempo  
  
guardo este sentimiento  
me siento unida a ti  
te veo y siento morir  
se lo que debo sentir  
¿por qué no lo puedes decir?  
Me harías tan feliz  
Si pudieras compartir  
  
  
**********  
  
  
*Hermione*  
  
¿Por qué no me lo puede decir?, llevo 4 años escuchando en los murmullos de Parvati y Lavender que me ama, pero lo quiero oír en su voz, ahora, con Justin, hice un acuerdo con él, simularía estar pretendiéndome y yo le ayudaría a que Hannah Abbott le hiciera caso y así fue, hace unas semanas él fingió estar interesado en mi, y todavía lo sigue haciendo, y yo me mostré interesada y le seguí el juego, muchos me dicen que como siendo la alumna más inteligente de todo Hogwarts no me he dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero lo vuelvo a repetir, lo quiero oír de él, no en rumores, sólo espero que eso algún día pase, quiero que me declare su amor, para yo declararle el mío, sí, yo, Hermione Granger, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Ronald Weasley, en mi opinión el mejor de los Weasley.  
  
Ya quede con Justin que él también me llevaría al baile de navidad, pero sólo pasaría la mitad del baile conmigo y la otra con Hannah.   
  
**********  
  
  
Juntos en silencio  
  
Cuando hay tanto que decir (siempre juntos)  
Juntos y distantes  
Cuando hay tanto por vivir (juntos)  
Juntos soñando los dos  
Un momento mágico  
Juntos somos tu y yo el amor (tu y yo el amor)  
Juntos los dos  
  
  
**********  
  
  
*Ron*  
  
Hoy tiene que ser, hoy y no mañana, ojalá nadie la haya invitado, sólo espero no acobardarme cuando esté frente a ella, tan sólo su esencia me hacía olvidara todo y a todos, me hace pensar que sólo existimos ella y yo, así es como debería de ser, al diablo todo el mundo, en mi mundo sólo existe ella, en verdad, ella es mi mundo.  
  
Rogaba encontrarla sola, si no, todo se vendrá abajo,, sólo quiero invitarla a ese baile, la mejor oportunidad para confesarle mis sentimientos.  
  
Me puse de pie, caminé a la sala común, ahí estaba, leyendo un libro para variar, me acerque a ella.   
  
- Hermione...buenos días-dije, ¡Demonios!  
  
- Buenos días, Ron  
  
- ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?  
  
- Ya la estás haciendo  
  
- Otra  
  
- Claro  
  
- Eh...,pues, yo me preguntaba si tu, tu...quisieras ir al  
baile conmigo-dije ¡Por fin!  
  
- Me encantaría, Ron-me dijo, (Ahora estaba todo perfecto)-  
pero....(pero qué?)...ya tengo pareja  
  
- ¿Y quién es?-pregunté apretando los puños, donde fuera ese  
Hufflep...  
  
- Justin  
  
- ¿Qué Justin?  
  
- De Hufflepuff  
  
- Ah, bien, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor-dije yendo hacia el  
retrato de la Señora Gorda  
  
- Sí, claro   
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no esperaste un poco?   
  
**********  
  
  
Desde hace tanto tiempo  
  
Guardo este sentimiento  
  
Me siento unido a ti  
Te veo y siento morir  
Se lo que debo sentir  
Y no lo puedo decir  
Amor ya no quiero fingir  
Tonto soy si te me vas  
  
  
**********  
  
  
*Ron*  
  
Hoy es el día, todos tienen pareja, todos menos yo, no sabía si iba a ir, ¿para qué?, para ver como Finch-Flitchley (n/a: ¿así se escribe?) disfruta la noche con Hermione y yo sin mover un dedo, no, no iría, si iba me lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba, aunque parece ser una fiesta prometedora, pensándolo bien si iré, aunque no tenga pareja, no voy a perder una noche así sólo por Hermione.   
  
*Hermione*  
  
Nunca creí que Ron tuviera el valor de invitarme al baile, muero de ganas de ir con él, podría cancelar con Justin e ir con él, pero creería que lo necesito, mejor esperare, a ver que pasa esta noche.   
  
*Ron*  
  
Parece que Finch-Flitcley la dejo, es mi única y, tal vez, última oportunidad.   
  
- Hermione, ¿quieres bailar?-pregunté, parece que mi lado  
Gryffindor salió esta vez.  
  
- Claro, Ron-respondió, había una canción lenta, bonita para  
la ocasión.  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Juntos en silencio  
Cuando hay tanto que decir (juntos los dos)  
Juntos y distantes  
Cuando hay tanto por vivir  
Juntos soñando los dos  
Un momento mágico  
Juntos somos tu y yo el amor (juntos los dos)  
Tu y yo el amor  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Tome el valor suficiente y me atreví a besar aquellos suaves labios tuyos, le tomo por sorpresa, pero aún así me correspondió, fue un beso prolongado y lleno de amor por ambos, al separarnos, se lo confesé.   
  
- Hermione, yo te amo-dije con seguridad mirándola a los ojos  
  
- Yo también te amo, Ron, te amo desde la primera vez que te  
vi-me dijo  
  
- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunté  
  
- Por supuesto, Ron, te amo-dijo y nos fundimos en uno solo  
con un apasionado beso, siendo observados por mucho, pero no nos  
importó, mi sueño se hacía realidad:   
  
Solo ella y yo, al fin juntos, juntos hasta el final   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: La canción de la se inspiró el fict se llama "Juntos", viene en el disco de la telenovela mexicana "Primer amor a mil x hora" y la cantan Anahí y Kuno Becker.  
  
¡¡PLEASE!! ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
